Ain't Love Grand
by angelofire
Summary: I stood on my ship looking out the window into the blackness of space. I stood there arms folded across my chest, I was clad in black robes with the hood up and a mask to cover my face. I was the Sith Lord, I was Revan. A oneshot I had the urge to write.


**Prologue**

I stood on my ship looking out the window into the blackness of space. I stood there arms folded across my chest, I was clad in black robes with the hood up and a mask to cover my face. I was the Sith Lord, I was Revan. I felt the presence of an Admiral approach me.

"My Lord, we have a few Republic ships that are surrounding us." The Admiral said with a bit of fear in his voice.

_The Republic thinks they can take down me and my fleet with just a few Star fighters? What a pathetic move on their part._

"I figure there are Jedi on these ships?" I asked, already feeling their presence in the Force.

"Yes My Lord, what would you have me do about them?" He asked.

I smirked from behind my metal mask. _So they sent Jedi after me thinking they could destroy me? Did they think the Jedi would even make it on this ship without being detected? I believe we should, once more, prove the Republic wrong._

"Fire upon the Jedi's ship's, I want them dead." I ordered coldly.

"Yes My Lord…" The Admiral left to do as I commanded.

A few moments later I heard blaster fire coming from outside the ship. The blaster fire was followed by a few explosions. I smiled to myself as I heard the firing stop and I knew the Jedi were dead. I no longer felt their presence in the Force confirming that my crew did indeed blow them up.

The Admiral approached me once more and said, "The Jedi are destroyed My Lord."

"Good, have you heard from my apprentice yet?" I asked curiously. I found it a bit odd and unusual that my apprentice had not informed me of his whereabouts.

"Well you see My Lord, Lord Malak had decided to take part of our left flank." The Admiral replied and I felt the fear rise in him with each passing moment.

I remained as calm as I possibly could and asked, "Did he say where he was going?"

"Yes My Lord, he mentioned something about recruiting a new Admiral and that he needed to test his loyalties." The Admiral said fear was evident in his voice.

I felt the anger rise up inside me and it was becoming harder for me to contain it because it gave me focus, power and motivation. "I want whatever part of my flank missing to be found…now." I ordered dangerously.

"Right away My Lord…" The Admiral quickly walked off and started giving orders to other members of the crew.

_How dare Malak take part of **my** fleet just to test the loyalties of some new Admiral? The worst part of his mistake is he left part of my left flank open to a Republic attack. He relies too much on our friendship._

After about an hour of searching for Malak, we finally found him.

"My Lord, we have found them." The Admiral replied rushing to where I still remand standing.

"I can see that, send word that I want to board the ship and speak with Malak." I said quietly.

The Admiral walked off and did as he was told. Once he sent word he came back and informed me. As I walked through the halls of the ship toward the bridge crew members scattered to get out my way. I smiled to myself loving every minute of fear that coursed through their veins. The doors to the bridge opened and I saw my apprentice standing by the window looking out at space just as I had done. I knew he felt my presence and I opened my emotions to him, revealing my anger. I saw him shudder as he turned to face me and I could feel his fear as I grew closer towards him. I used a status field to freeze him place just in case he decided to do anything.

"Why did you take half of my left flank and run off without informing me?" I asked dangerously. I heard the crew go silent, none of them dared to intervene.

"My Lord Revan, I had recruited a new Admiral just as you ordered. I left to test his loyalties to the Sith." Malak replied. "We destroyed the planet of Telos, My Lord."

"But you brought me nothing of value." I said and Malak remained quiet.

"No…" I said shaking my head. "You left out of your choice; you choose to defy my orders. Recruiting a new Admiral was only an excuse; you wanted to know what it felt like controlling a fleet yourself. I'm neither blind nor stupid Malak!" I said infuriated.

Malak tried to shake his head, but couldn't because of the status field I still had on him. "No My Lord, I never meant to refer that you were blind or stupid."

"But that's what you thought would happen, was it not? You thought I would not notice part of my left flank missing. You thought I would just let you take part of my fleet and roam around the galaxy!" I said my anger getting the best of me.

"My Lord-"

"No Malak, this is the last time you will defy my orders." I touched his cheek with my gloved hand and said. "You rely on our friendship to much."

I touched the joint of his jaw and called upon the Force to break it. I felt the bone crack under my touch and I heard the sickening cracking of his jaw snapping in different locations. Malak tried to scream out in pain, but choked on the blood and bits of bone. I released the status field and watched him fall to the ground spitting out blood, bits of bone and teeth. I was actually surprised he was still alive.

I knelt down beside him and said, "You have a strong will to live prove me right for once Malak. If you can make it to the door I'll let you live." I watched as Malak started to crawl towards the door of the bridge.

Something inside of me snapped at that moment, like for one second I had a wave of emotions that I hadn't felt in years. I felt pity and sadness for what I had just done to him. For one second it felt like something inside of me broke into a million little pieces, but as quickly as it had occurred it was gone.

I walked over to the door of the bridge when Malak had just gotten there. "I want him cleaned up…and fixed." I said to the nearest crew member.

About four hours later I was called into the medical center where Malak was being taken care of. I walked in and my apprentices' back was to the door, so I walked around the table he was sitting at. The medical droid had done a fine job of attaching a metal jaw to Malak's face.

"Malak…"

"Yes My Lord…" Malak's voice had a metallic tone to it and the metal jaw had covered up the disfigurement from view.

I woke up in a cold sweat, startled at the dream or vision I had seen. I threw back the covers of the bed and went to the fresher. I threw cold water on my face and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My face was pale and my eyes were red. I shuddered; the emotions I had felt during the dream were so real…like it had actually happened. I would have to talk to Bastila about it in the morning.

I have been traveling with her for about 3 or more weeks, we have discovered that we share some type of bond. We also have other comrades on the ship along with us Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, her Wookie friend Zaalbar, a Mandalorian named Canderous, another Jedi named Juhani and T3-M4 an astromech droid. I have been traveling with them ever since we left Taris and they came to Dantooine with Bastila and me.

There the Jedi Council took the liberty to train me in their ways. I was a fast learner and I was soon able to do what other students could not do in years. Soon the Council sent me on this mission to find the Star Forge. I accepted the mission and the Council let me take my companions with me, but they insisted I take Bastila with me because of the bond we share. Recently she has been a bit preachy about the dark side, but I know it's for a good cause. Now were on our way to Tatooine to look for another piece of the Star Forge.


End file.
